


A ti, 10 años en el futuro

by Eredhien



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Minor Erwin Smith/Eren Yeager, Romance, ereri
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 23:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15472512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eredhien/pseuds/Eredhien
Summary: Un fic breve sobre relaciones que terminan y otras que inician. Eren nunca habría imaginado que terminar con Erwin le permitiría tener una familia con Erwin.





	A ti, 10 años en el futuro

**Author's Note:**

> En honor a la tercera temporada, un fic sobre nuestro querido Levi y Eren. Espero les guste. :)

"Lo siento. Es mejor que terminemos."

 

Ante la mirada impasible de un cielo límpido, Eren sintió que el mundo terminaba. Un maldito año y solo merecía eso como explicación. Habían hechos planes y ahora no quedaba nada.

 

Además Eren sabía que Erwin en el fondo no lo sentía, porque era obvio que no era capaz de tener sentimientos, al menos, no hacia él. Eren quería golpear a alguien, pero deseaba más golpearse por haber creído todas las mentiras que le Erwin le había dicho, todos los "te amo", cada absurda promesa.

 

Desde que habían empezado a salir, Eren se había dado cuenta que ninguno de los amigos de Erwin pensaba que Eren era un persona confiable, porque desde luego un pobre estudiante, con préstamos universitarios, no podía estar interesado sinceramente por un hombre unos años mayor, famoso y rico.

 

Claro que no, Eren había escuchado a Levi decir que era un interesado.  Incluso Hanji que era una buena persona se había mostrado escéptica: eran de mundos opuestos, demasiadas diferencias: edad, posición social, económica... Tanto y aun así Eren lo había amado.

 

Mikasa y Armin le habían advertido. Salir con un hombre tan influyente y rico era un sueño, pero nada bueno vendría de ahí. Los hombres como Erwin no se casaban con chicos como Eren. Habían estado en lo cierto. Eren sabía que había sido un idiota.

 

La vida era ciertamente una tragedia. Después de terminar con Erwin, todo había ocurrido. La muerte de su madre en ese terrible accidente, luego se habían mudado de ciudad, al otro lado del país, por el nuevo empleo de su padre. Sinceramente, Eren había preferido cambiar de universidad, quería estar en un nuevo lugar, comenzar de cero.

 

Así que en su nueva habitación de la Universidad, brindó con un vaso de jugo a la inmensidad.

 

"Por un nuevo  comienzo."

  

****    ****    ****

 

Levi no podía creer que después de cinco años se estuviese encontrado con el mocoso. En una junta de trabajo con la compañía en la que laboraba Eren.

 

Levi había comenzado su propia firma de abogados y la mejor ciudad era Sina, por lo que finalmente se había decidido a mudarse. Tras cuatro años en Sina, la firma de abogados Ackerman tenía la mejor reputación y contaba con clientes de peso. Así que, justo ahora, Eren tenía que aparecer en el pasillo que daba a la sala de juntas. Y lo primero que había hecho era tirar los papeles que traía en la mano.

 

 "Jaeger, parece que sigues siendo tan torpe como antes. Deja ayudarte." Levi se agachó, comenzó a juntar papeles y suspiró al verlo sonrojarse.

 

"Me sorprendí. Eso fue todo, no esperaba verte aquí." Los ojos de Eren siempre habían sido sumamente expresivos y todavía no había aprendido a ocultar lo que pensaba. Era claro que no estaba cómodo estando cerca de Levi.

 

Levi era insociable, pero había algo en Eren que lo hacía querer incomodarlo. "Permíteme disculparme entonces, ya casi es hora de que salgas, te invitó a comer." La cara de Eren era fenomenal, parecía un ciervo que ha sido descubierto. Sus hermosos ojos turquesas eran tan grandes.

 

"No, no, no es necesario." Eren volteaba de un lado a otro, buscando un pretexto inexistente.

 

Así fue como Levi y Eren comenzaron una amistad imposible, en medio de un pasillo y lejos de todos sus conocidos.

 

 ****    ****    ****

 Aunque habían pasado diez años desde la última vez que vio a Eren, Erwin reconoció su voz de inmediato. Como CEO de la compañía, ese año había acudido a un seminario que se llevaba a cabo en la Isla Paradise. Estaba en el bar del Resort, esperando que terminase la hora de la comida antes de ir al salón para las conferencias de la tarde, cuando escuchó a la única persona por quien había sentido verdadero afecto. Sin embargo, parecía que ese hermoso día se nublaría con rapidez.

 

"Levi, hace demasiado calor para los niños, será mejor descansar un rato en la habitación." Levi llevaba una pañalera en el hombro, mientras que Eren conducía una carriola para dos bebés. La escena era terriblemente familiar, pero los actores eran imposibles de imaginar en esos roles. Erwin había imaginado con los años a Eren como un padre amoroso; por otra parte, Levi siempre había declarado su aversión a formar una familia. Sin embargo, ahora ahí estaba al lado del único hombre que Erwin había querido.

 

"Pediremos la comida en la habitación." Aunque la voz de Levi no tenía ninguna entonación, para quienes lo conocían, había afecto.

 

Erwin no pudo hacer otra cosa, más que caminar hacia donde estaban. No lo podía creer. Era tan fácil recordar cada una de las conversaciones, en las que Levi había acusado a Eren de ser un oportunista, de ser demasiado joven, de no ser suficientemente culto. Levi había expresado su antipatía por Eren con frecuencia y ahora estaba con él. Erwin nunca se había sentido tan molesto, ni traicionado.

 

"Eres un desgraciado." Erwin estaba lívido.

 

Eren volteó sorpresivamente y vio la cara de enojo de Erwin, mientras Levi por instinto se interponía entre Erwin y su familia.

 

"Erwin, este no es el lugar para esto." Levi se mostraba dispuesto a terminar ahí la conversación.

 

"¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? ¿O acaso lo planeaste?" Levi conocía cómo pensaba Erwin, sin embargo, nadie había planeado ese resultado. Levi ni siquiera tenía idea que invitar a comer a Eren devendría en salir, vivir juntos, casarse y adoptar dos bebés.

 

"Claro que no. Eren y yo nos encontramos muchos años después de que ustedes terminaron." Levi estaba comenzando a molestarse, si la discusión continuaba, los bebés despertarían y eso arruinaría su descanso.

 

Eren conocía a su esposo y si había algo que lo molestaba era interrumpir la rutina de los gemelos. Además estaban comenzando a causar una escena. "Hola, Erwin, es un gusto verte, pero debemos irnos antes que despierten los pequeños." Eren señaló la carriola.

 

"¿Es en serio?" Erwin estaba asombrado. "De verdad, estás junto a Levi, después de todo lo que dijo de ti."

 

Eren suspiró, al parecer, Erwin estaba demasiado irritado. "Lo sé, créeme que Levi aún no ha encontrado el ramo de flores perfecto para disculparse por todo lo que dijo. Es más no existe aún un obsequio que pueda resarcir su conducta, pero ha cambiado de opinión, ¿no es cierto, Levi?" Levi miró a Eren con suavidad y asintió con la cabeza.

 

"Nadie es perfecto, pero aceptamos nuestros defectos." Eren continuó.

 

"No puedo creer que me ocultaras todo, cuando sabías que lo quería." Erwin se dirigió a Levi.

 

Eren notó que Erwin estaba demasiado alterado como para terminar la conversación. Así que, por el bien de los gemelos y de la poca tolerancia de Levi, se dispuso a intervenir más de lo que había deseado.

 

"Erwin, puedo entender que estés molesto, pero no me agrada incentivar las mentiras, incluso las que uno mismo se dice. En realidad, no me amabas. Además no había nada entre nosotros cuando Levi y yo empezamos a salir." Eren dijo seriamente.

 

"No lo entiendes. Ellos, él especialmente, estaban en contra de lo nuestro." Erwin parecía desesperado. "No hubo momento en que expresaran su opinión."

 

"A eso me refiero; si de verdad hubieses sentido algo profundo por mí, no habría habido nadie que hubiese influido en tu decisión." Eren había pensado detenidamente en esto cuando comenzó a salir con Levi. De hecho, gracias Levi había aprendido qué era estar con una persona que te amaba en igual medida. "Erwin, de verdad, no quiero que Levi y tú terminen mal por mi relación con él. Además han pasado 10 años desde la última vez que nos vimos, es obvio que de estar interesado realmente me habrías buscado."

 

Erwin se mostró atónito. Era algo simple, pero real. Pasó su mano por el cabello y suspiró levemente. "Levi, hablaremos cuando regreses de viaje." Luego, volteó a ver a Eren y le dio un breve abrazo.

  

****    ****    ****

 Ya en la habitación, mientras tomaban un descanso y los gemelos dormían, Levi se dispuso a conversar sobre lo sucedido. "Eren, aunque ya hemos hablado de esto, quiero que sepas que me arrepiento por haberte juzgado sin conocerte."

 

Eren sabía que Levi era sincero. Durante la primera época en que se vieron como amigos, habían aclarado el punto. "Vamos, Levi. No estaríamos aquí, si dudara de ti o si tú dudaras de mí." Eren se recostó al lado de Levi. "Creo que lo mejor será que platiques con Erwin. Es probable que nunca recuperen su amistad, pero es algo que les haría bien a ambos." Levi asintió brevemente.

 

La conversación se detuvo al escuchar el llanto de los gemelos, por lo que se dispusieron a cambiar pañales y volver a su rutina. Sin embargo, Eren pensó que siempre estaría agradecido con Erwin por ser quien lo hizo conocer a Levi. Afectuosamente, Eren observó a Levi cuidar amorosamente a los pequeños y sintió una ola de amor que crecía cada día.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.


End file.
